


Please don't leave...

by DaemonKit99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Minor Character Death, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonKit99/pseuds/DaemonKit99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic. Love square in full swing. Ladybug and Marinette start to fall for Chat Noir, Chat and Adrien fall for Marinette. Slow-Burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave...

“C-Chat? C-Chat? No, p-please no. Don’t go.” The red clad heroine cried as she clutched her partner in black as the rain fell from the dark clouds. Chat Noir and Ladybug were head to head with their arch nemesis’ creations. WERE. 

“D-Don’t cry m-my lady. Ha-ha, j-just realized our s-suits m-match. R-Red and b-black.” The cat themed hero lay on the ground with shrapnel in his stomach and chest. Hawkmoth’s most dangerous akuma yet, “Businessman” had detached his arm and shot it towards Ladybug, only to be intercepted by Chat Noir catching it before it reached it’s desired target.

The only unfortunate consequence came after the blow was stopped, when it self-destructed and sprayed its deadly shrapnel into Chat Noir. 

“T-This is h-how it ends huh? Not quite the e-end I wanted. Hehe, sorry m-my lady. No more lives f-for me.” Chat managed to choke out between coughs of blood.

“Chat, please don’t talk. Save your energy, I n-need you to stay alive, p-please, f-for me” She sobbed out. Chat Noir’s breaths drew shorter and shorter.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

…

…

“Chat?” She wailed over the pounding rain. “CHAT!”

“MS. DUPAIN-CHENG!” Ms. Mendeleiev yelled to the sleeping girl. Marinette’s hand fell from under her chin and bashed her head on the desk. 

“CHAT!” She yelled standing up abruptly. The entire class, save for Adrien, Nino and Alya burst into laughter. The girl in question sat with a cherry blush on her face. Adrien was now curious, considering she had just yelled the first part of his ‘Better Half”. Senior year ending was a dream and a nightmare for Marinette, No more physics, but no more Adrien.

“Had you been listening Marinette, you would know that this is Homeroom, not Biology. As I was saying before that little incident, as this is your final year at school, I have prepared a show the night before your ‘Senior Formal’ and it will be done in pairs…”

“I’M WITH ADRIEN!” Chloe screeched before Ms. Dramatique could finish.

“CHLOE, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!” The teacher yelled. “Now if I could finish my sentence without being interrupted, I will draw pairs out of a bingo machine and then the act from the other machine.”

Round and round the machine went, Chloe and Kim doing a contemporary dance, Juleka and Rose making a video on all the students years with photos supplied by the camera club, Sabrina, Max and Nathanael had to perform a death scene from some cheesy war movie.

Ivan and Mylene had to showcase a hidden talent of their own choosing, Alya and Nino got Musical performance and with that Nino was ecstatic coming from he would get to spend time with Alya and DJ all at the same time.

“Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Writing and Singing a dedication to Paris’ resident hero’s (Chat Noir and Ladybug, In case you didn’t know) with costume and all, this can be alternated to your personal high school lives and will be based on you. Also, both of you performing a song of your own choice each.” Marinette paled slightly running the simulation of people recognizing her as her alter ego, completely overlooking the fact that she was paired up with the boy of her dreams.

Adrien was thinking along the same lines of Marinette, as his alter ego was Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner in justice and shield in every way. 

“Formal is at the end of the week, have your performances ready by then, Principal Damocles is giving you all the week off to prepare costumes, music and other various props to make this the performance of a lifetime. (The students all cheered at this point.) It’s been an honour being your teacher this year” Ms. Dramatique finished as the final bell rang.

The students all went to their pairings before leaving to discuss what was to be done about the performance. Marinette summed up the courage to go and sit next to the model and with a face that could be mistaken for a tomato, squeaked-

“U-Um, Wh-What, I mean, uh, um, er…”

“Uh, um, er?” Adrien laughed. Marinette heard his silken laughter and (If possible) blushed harder. “If you want to come to my house anytime this week, just send me a text, I mean my dad… isn’t around anymore and I’m sure Nathalie won’t mind.” Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father had been recently thrown in jail after his defeat as Hawkmoth and is currently being forced to serve three life sentences.

“O-Ok, I was j-just wondering if y-you could come to my h-h-h-h-h-h-h…” She couldn’t finish that sentence without fainting. She had recently become more attracted to Adrien, not the model Adrien Agreste. His caring personality had shone through in the past two years; they had grown closer, but not enough to get the poor girl to stop stammering.

“You need me to be a living mannequin for my costume?” The boy guessed due to his knowledge of Marinette’s dream to be a fashion designer.

“YES! I-I mean if t-that’s okay with you?” She stammered back.

“Of course, anyway, sorry, I gotta go. Does tomorrow sound good?”

“O-Okay” She said, getting lost into his green dreams called eyes.

“I gotta go.” he waved before sprinting out of the classroom. 

The rest of the day was a blur for the teen, she went home and instantly started working on the designs for her ladybug inspired dress. 

-SC-

Two Hours Later…

“Marinette?” A soft squeaky voice came from her shoulder called.

“Yes Tikki?” She asked.

“Are you forgetting something?” the Kwami asked right back.

“Ah, yes. There needs to be an extra couple of stitches here.”

“CHAT’S CALLING YOU SILLY!” The Kwami playfully yelled. She glanced over at the clock as it showed the hour approaching six.

“Oh Shoot, Patrol. Tikki, Spots On.” Marinette quietly yelled as the red Kwami flew into her earrings, transforming her into the hero, Ladybug. She flicked her yo-yo open and answered Chat’s call.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Kitty, I’m on my way now.”

“Just don’t take too long milady, it would be a cat-astrophe if you missed our evening stroll” He said cheerfully. 

“Ugh, Okay Kitty, Be right there.”

-SC-

Chat Noir, aka, Adrien Agreste sat on the top of the Eiffel tower buzzing with excitement. And he wanted to make this moment last. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped into defence position.

“Did I scare you silly Kitty?” The beauty asked, to him her voice was as sweet as a peach, her smile as radiant as the sun. Her eyes were bluer (???) than the sky on the clearest of days.

“Unfortunately, yes, you scared the life out of me. Damn, only seven left.” He mused.

“Seven?” She asked. He looked down in sorrow. When the final battle with Hawkmoth… with Gabriel had ended, Chat was forced into a coma for several days; neither hero had used their abilities in the battle, so their transformation had held as long as their Kwami had needed. Plagg was furious and demanded several plates of Camembert.

Realizing what he was implying, Ladybug quickly enveloped the boy in a hug as tears fell from his eyes. ‘Don’t even joke about that’ she thought

“I believe today was the quietest we’ve had in a while?” She asked, breaking the hug and trying to change the depressing subject.

“Yeah, I think so anyway.” His ears and tail were still flat from the earlier topic. “Hey, there’s something special coming up soon.”

“Oh, and what could that be?” She asked innocently. The colour returning to his cheeks

“I’ll give you a hint, it’s THREE events.” He said, practically bouncing.

Knowing what he was getting at, she decided to play the clueless girl card (Cough Simon Says Pun Cough).

“Hm, Christmas, New Years… other than that I can’t guess” She said, using every bit of self-control to stop giggling. Chat looked at her with shock and disappointment practically screaming from his eyes.

“O-Oh, S-Sorry, I’m going to go” A lone tear fell from his eyes as he pitched himself off the famous structure. Using his baton to force his way from the tower, he vanished.

“Spots Off” She said as Tikki flew out of her earrings and gave the kwami a questioning look. “This may seem irrelevant but can Miraculous holders be Akumatized?”

Tikki’s look of horror was the only answer she needed.

In Gabriel’s Evil Lair…

Two glass jars emerged from the ground on pedestals. Inside were Akuma’s; each was marked with a symbol. The left jar cracked and the green paw symbol glowed.

Next Chapter: Falling In & Falling Out...


End file.
